


Winner

by guineamania



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Watches, many watches, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Match Up Month <br/>Day 1:<br/>Fandom: BBC Merlin<br/>Prompt: There must be six hundred watches piled on the coffee table</p><p>Merlin needs a source of income from his home and decides to use magic to cheat one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided that in my writing-rut I am going to attempt to do dictionarywrites’ 30 day fandom challenge.  
> Day 1:  
> Fandom: BBC Merlin  
> Prompt: There must be six hundred watches piled on the coffee table

See Merlin has a little money making scheme going on. He had magic and was going to use it subtly to make a living; no one ever had to know about his skills or little scheme. However it did get a little bit out of hand. 

“Seriously Merlin!” Arthur shouted as he stepped in the doorway of their apartment. There must have been six hundred watches piled on the coffee table in varying degrees of packaging. “This is just getting ridiculous now, how many bloody watches do we need!” he exclaimed, tearing the laptop out of his flatmate’s hands.   
“Seven hundred and fifty two,” Merlin replied, tilting his head with a sarcastic smile. “And still counting,” he added, before Arthur smacked him around the back of the head.   
“But how do you do it?” Arthur exclaimed again, knocking a large majority of the watches onto the floor as he settled at the table.   
“I just win, that’s what I do. Good luck I guess,” Merlin lied through his teeth, but Arthur never did notice his hidden secrets.  
“Well for gods sake win something useful for once!” Arthur shouted as Merlin returned to his laptop and loaded up the competition again. But if he won something useful then it would feel more like he was cheating, watches were only little things. This was how they lived, Merlin with simple acts of magic and Arthur remaining blissfully ignorant. It was an equilibrium.


End file.
